Revelations
by selanfene
Summary: Jack's gonna be a dad now! When he tells Spot, who has been harboring sort of secret feelings for him, how will Spot take it? Onesided JackxSpot, sort of. Spot's PoV. Rated T for language and hinting at adult content. Please R&R.
1. Good News

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies or any of the characters, as I'm sure you know. Now, this is a 2-chapter Spot PoV short. First chapter is Jack telling Spot, so it's **_**really **_**short. Second is slightly less short. Enjoy and **_**please **_**review!**

Capter One: Good News

I heard once that Jack Kelly and that Sarah Jacobs character was close, but I ain't believin' nothin' I ain't gotta 'bout them. Jack Kelly—he and me, we got a future. We gotta.

I also heard that Jack's comin' to see me today. Well, I'll believe that. Hope for it, more like. He owes me for Brooklyn joinin' that strike of his. I'll make him spend the evenin' wit' me. As friends, naturally. He and me, we's just friends, right?

"Spot! Kelly here to see ya!"

I look up. Some newbie to the Brooklyn newsboys scene is leadin' Jack up to me down the dock. W hat, don't the kid know Jack and me's close? The boy can sure as hell walk down t'me on his own!

"Well, well, well. If it ain't Jack. Mistah Kelly. C'mon over, there's room enough for two." I try not to grin. Kelly came, like clockwork! The little birdies said he'd come today, an' here he is!

"Been waitin' for me, have ya, Spot?" The cocky little asshole climbs up to meet me, his strong hands and arms pulling him up to my level.

"Nah, why? You got somethin' I should know 'bout?"

"Jus' a girl wit' a child on the way." He grins like an idiot. _Damnit, he's so cute!_ I think.

"Oh, that's all? You came all the way here to tell me you're gonna be a—whoa, _what?!_" The realization sinks in—Jack's gonna be a DAD? That means... my future with him is... _No._ I tell myself. _Jack's just foolin'._

"Yep. Me and Sarah, we're havin' a kid. I just wanted to let ya know. You want namin' rights?"

_Holy... God damn it!_ In frustration I shoot a marble from my slingshot. It hits the newbie in the small of the back. I don't say sorry. I never say sorry. "Nah, Jack. You just go have yer kid an' be happy..." Of course, I didn't _really _want them to be happy. "Tell ya what, give the kid the middle name Conlon if it's a boy, y'hear? Now git. I'm sure Sarah misses you."

Jack looks hurt, but he leaves.

And then I realize it—I mean _really _realize it.


	2. Inside Myself

**Author's Note and Disclaimer: Still don't own Newsies or any related stuff... This is the last installment, please review.**

Chapter Two: Inside Myself

Whoa. Jacky-boy's a DAD? He's going to HAVE A KID?! That means the rumors 'bout him and Sarah's true! That means they've been having—_Oh, Jesus._

Jack Kelly—MY Jack Kelly!—not only has a girl, he has a _pregnant _girl! And—and he... there ain't room in his heart for me. I know that.

_Fuckin'... Jack and Sarah're—_NO. I won't let myself think it. _Sarah Kelly—that just sounds bad. Spot Kelly sounds WAY better! Or maybe, now that he's settled down, he'll go back to being Sullivan. Cos Sarah Sullivan don't sound no better. __Spot__ Sullivan, though—THERE'S a good name!_

I shudder. I can't believe that after all we've gone through, Jacky-boy still picked _Sarah _over _me_. After I made his stupid little strike a success by joining it... After I relieved him when David was away, if you catch my drift... Wait! Maybe all that stuff was a mistake! Maybe—maybe my Jack didn't like boys at all? _No,_ I decide. _He jus' likes Sarah better_. Not that that's much comfort.

I've been waiting for Jack all these years... David was bad enough competition, and Jack didn't get him pregnant. I could hope for him to leave David, but I can't hope for him to leave Sarah. Even I wouldn't wish him to desert his child... I know what that's like! My childhood was bad enough. And... no. He has to stay with Sarah now.

God damn it—I _hate _that bitch! Sarah is such a whore! _But you know she's not._ Fuck! I can wish for anything, but not Jack to leave his kid.

I remember when I was a kid and my dad deserted us. Well, I don't acually remember him levain' us, but I know what it was like after. Mom worked two factory jobs at a time. Me, I was left to fend for myself mostly. Mom'd bring me food for dinner'n breakfast usually, but otherwise I was on me own. I became a newsie when I was six to help Mom pay for our apartment. I got real touch and street-smart, which is why I'm the leader I am now. But when I was nine, Mom and me, after strugglin' to make up for the money my gone dad didn't make for us, had to split up. Mom couldn't work enough to support the both of us.

So I left. If Dad's stayed and lived wit' us, helped to support us, I wouldn't've hadda leave. I ain't complainin' too much, though—I'd probably be some whiny-ass newsie-wannabe like David if he'd stayed. Still, I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even someone birthed by the woman who stole me man.

For that matta, I saw in one of the papes I sold when I was 12—five years ago—that Ms. Caroline Conlon—me mother—died in a freak factory accident. I didn' miss her or nothin', but still, I was an orphan.

Now I'm sure if Jack deserted his kid _for_ me, the kid'd end up deserted _like_ me. So, even though I lo—_like_ Jack, I'll let him live wit' his stupid little woman and their stupid little kid.

But I won' wish 'em well! That woman stealed my man!

I love Jack. There, I's said it. I's loved Jack since I met 'im when I was... musta been 11. It's been a long time, and I want him. Much as I have a hard time admittin' it, even to meself, I, Spot Conlon, baddest newsie in all of New York, love Jack Kelly and want him to have the best life he can. Jus'—wit' me.

I ain't used to wishin' people the best, but this time I's gonna. If this is what my Jacky-boy's gotten himself into, an' he wants it, he can have it.

An' I hope he enjoys it.

An' I hope his kid appreciates it.

An' I hope they have a good, fullfilling life.

But not that Sarah Jacobs.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. I don't think I got Spot's personality across as strongly as I'd like to have. On the other hand, I **_**was **_**trying to demonstrate a change of character in him when he realizes he loves Jack and wants him to have a good life no matter who it's with. Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
